Innocent Love
by InuyashaEarsLuver
Summary: Rin is having trouble with her love life, and when she tells Sesshoumaru about it how will his reaction be? A short, extremely fluffy fic. Enjoy!


Summary: Rin is having trouble with her love life, and when she tells Sesshoumaru about it how will his reaction be? A short, extremely fluffy fic. Enjoy!  
  
"Innocent Love"  
  
By: InuyashaEarsLuver  
  
Rin sat on a rock, tears forming and falling down her small face. Her heart had been broken. She had been rejected from someone she loved. She continued to weep with no comfort until a small frog-like creature approached her in an uproar.  
  
"You wretched human child! Sesshoumaru-sama brings you back from the dead, and still you continue to be spoiled and weep such as an invalid!"  
  
The girl looked at him, her bottom lip quivering, "Jaken-samaaaaaaaaa your, your such a meany to R-Rin!!!!!!!"  
  
"Quiet down you brainless girl,"  
  
"Jaken. Leave the girl alone."  
  
The creature gave into a shiver as he turned to face his master, quickly bowing his head and backing off. Amber eyes fell to the weeping child as he bent down next to her. Noticing this, Rin quickly pushed her tears aside and stood, trying to be humble in his presence.  
  
"Why are you crying Rin?" The question was more of a command.  
  
"Rin is not cr-crying Sesshoumaru-sama." The girl couldn't help but break in her sentence.  
  
"Do not lie to me."  
  
At those words all the pent up tears that Rin had desperately tried to hold back, streamed mercilessly down her face. Forgetting to whom she was dealing with, she wrapped her arms around his waist, crying harshly into his rather furry trademark. Jaken gave a stare at what the girl had done. Was she in for it now, he thought knowing that the simple act of affection would cost one his life towards his master. He dreaded the thought of the small girl paying the price for such insolence. To his horror, and EXTREME surprise, he saw his great lord place his only arm around the trembling girl. Also he began running his rather sharp claws through her long, brown hair. Jaken stood, mouth open, as he continued to observe the scene.  
  
"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin is sad because Rin is not loved by the one who Rin loves!" she cried, clinging onto him harder.  
  
-This Sesshoumaru has become curious. What does this child mean by not loved? What is the meaning of this? The fool. Of course she is loved. I love her. - Sesshoumaru thought silently to himself as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Stop crying. Who is this one you love?" He pulled her away from him slightly, as she opened her eyes and stared into his.  
  
"His name is Haji. Rin met him by the stream. Every time Rin gets next to Haji he runs away. Rin tried to be nice and tell him Rin was sorry for making him run away, but he just kept running."  
  
-She is human after all. It confuses this Sesshoumaru as to why humans feel such strong emotions for one another. It isn't right for such a young child to feel such emotions at such a young age.........-  
  
"Rin. You are but a child. If this one you say you truly love held feelings for you he would have to come to you, not you come to him." He explained to the child, hoping to make his point clear enough for her capability to process.  
  
She sniffled as she leant her head against his shoulder once more, "Sesshoumaru-sama is right. Besides, Sesshoumaru-sama is the one Rin is going to marry when Rin grows up." The girl smiled to herself, whilst Sesshoumaru gave into an apprehensive look.  
  
The sunset had nearly taken place, when Rin ran happily through the field searching for her dear master. Her eyes sparkled now with happiness not tears. After running a short distance longer, she found him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-samaaaaaaaaa!" She called out enthusiastically, "Haji likes Rin, Haji likes Rin!!!!"  
  
The dog yokai looked to the tired out child who came to a halt when in his presence. She giggled as she came in closer.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama you'll never guess what. Haji is not afraid of Rin anymore. He likes Rin a lot!"  
  
And as sudden as the girl had told him, a small black cat came from behind Rin and made its way to Sesshoumaru's leg where it began to rub its body against. Sesshoumaru felt an extreme urge to slay the annoying feline until............  
  
"Oh look Sesshoumaru-sama Haji loves you too!!!!"  
  
Author's Notes: BWAHAHAHA! I stole the idea from my cousin! She doesn't mind though that turned out well I think! Hope you enjoy! InuyashaEarsLuver 


End file.
